shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Blazeam
Blazeam is the femslash ship between Blaze and Cream from the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom. Canon Games Blaze and Cream first met in Sonic Rush. While on a walk on their own, Cream and Cheese noticed Blaze, and decided to hide from her in the bushes to get closer to talk to her. Blaze, however, noticed Cream. Cream introduced herself and asked Blaze if she wanted to be friends. After Blaze greeted Cream, the rabbit took her to her home, where she met Cream's mother, Vanilla. They had a cup of tea, during which Blaze explained that she was looking for the Sol Emeralds, which had been taken by Dr. Eggman, to save her world. At first, it was suggested Blaze should ask Sonic for help, which she refused. Cream offered to be a guide for Blaze, which she reluctantly accepted. Not long afterwards, the two encountered Knuckles. Cream introduced Knuckles and Blaze to each other, but the two did not get along. Knuckles suspicious of Blaze, which lead to Cream leaving with Blaze while Knuckles was buried under a pile of rocks. A while later, Cream decided to look for Sonic after all, despite Blaze not wanting his help. At that moment, the two met Amy Rose, and she was angered by Blaze too. After Amy left, Blaze and Cream followed her as Cream felt like her "Sonic Radar" could lead them to Sonic. Cream stating this made Blaze smile, much to Cream's joy. Some time later, the two finally found Sonic and Tails. Blaze still refused to get Sonic's help, which made Cream wonder why she did not want help. Blaze then asked what type of person Sonic was, to which Cream responded that he was "like the wind". After Cream and Blaze had successfully found six Sol Emeralds, they met Any again, and talked about how they were all friends now. Soon, Knuckles came, wanting a rematch with Blaze, and Cream helped her get away. Cream and Blaze managed to find the final Sol Emerald, and joined forces with Sonic and Tails. Cream was kidnapped by Dr. Eggman as a hostage, but was soon saved by Blaze. As Blaze was failing in her battle against Eggman and Eggman Nega, Cream and her friends came to give Blaze moral support. This gave Blaze the energy to transform into Burning Blaze, and along with Super Sonic, she defeated the Eggmen, saving both of their home dimensions. Cream cried when Blaze returned to her homeworld, but got happy when she learned from Sonic that Blaze promised to see them again. Cream and Blaze were among the guests to attend Sonic's birthday party in Sonic Generations. The two stoon on a platform with Silver the Hedgehog to cheer the Sonics on in their battle against the Time Eater. Cream and Blaze have appeared in multiple spin-off games. In the Mario & Sonic series, Cream appeared as a referee while Blaze was a playable character. They also appeared as playable characters in Sonic Dash, Sonic Runners and Sonic Forces: Speed Battle (despite the two not appearing in Sonic Forces). Pre-Super Genesis Wave Blaze the Cat had ended up in Sonic's World to search for the Sol Emeralds. While there, she met Cream and Amy, who were investigating an energy singal and spotted a shiny object. This led to a fight between Amy and Blaze, which ended after Cream pointed out the shiny object was a broken glass bottle. Blaze felt humiliated by having fought over a "piece of garbage" and apologized. She tried to leave at first, but Cream and Amy offered to help her after seeing that she needed help and finding out she knew Sonic. Blaze did not trust them at first as they had been fighting just moments earlier, but accepted their help. They searched in the Great Forest, where Rouge the Bat joined the group and was also following the energy signal. They found a ravine, where the Emerald was likely located. Rouge offered to fly there alone and get the Emerald, but Blaze insisted on retrieving it herself as she did not trust Rouge. After getting the Sol Emerald, Rouge took it for herself, which made Blaze angry that she had trusted any of the three others. However, to her surprise, Amy and Cream were on her side, and demanded Rouge to give the Emerald back to Blaze. This led to a fight between the newly formed Team Rose and Rouge's group, Team Dark, with Shadow the Hedgehog and E-123 Omega. The fight for the Emerald was soon joined by two other 3-member teams after the Emerald, Team Babylon and Team Hooligan. Eventually, Team Rose and Team Dark decided to team up against the other two teams. Rouge, however, betrayed Team Rose again, and attempted to take the Emerald for herself, starting a fight. Blaze apologized to Cream and Amy for dragging them into the mess and told them to get to safety, but Cream and Amy insisted on helping Blaze. Shadow eventually convinced Rouge to give the Emerald to Blaze, as the safety of her world was more important than a G.U.N. mission, which she reluctantly accepted. Before leaving, Blaze gave Cream a good-bye hug. Post-Super Genesis Wave Amy and Cream ended up in the Sol Dimension, where the two teamed up with Blaze and Marine. For a more detailed description of what happened here, see Maream Fanon Shipping Blaze and Cream romantically is rare, and, like with Amream, portraying the two as best friends is more common. The romantic pair still has some support. Fans often dislike the idea of shipping them romantically due to Cream's young age. Fandom DEVIANTART : Navigation